Return (Volume)
Return is the twenty-fifth volume of the [[Haikyū!! Volumes|''Haikyū!!]] series by Haruichi Furudate. Chapters List of Chapters * Chapter 217: * Chapter 218: * Chapter 219: * Chapter 220: * Chapter 221: * Chapter 222: * Chapter 223: * Chapter 224: * Special: Cover Characters '''Front Cover' *Tobio Kageyama Back Cover *Takanobu Aone *Kenji Futakuchi Side Cover *Kentarō Kyōtani Author's Note "Thank you for picking up Haikyū!! volume 25! Kageyama is on the cover of this volume! He was also on the promotional poster I did for the January 2017 Sping Tournament (last year's featured Hinata, by the way). Both the part of the story I'm working on in Weekly Shonen Jump and the touch-ups I did for this volume focus on Kageyama. It's practically "Kageyama Month" for me right now! The thing is, drawing Kageyama is pretty rough. Well...the gloss for his hair is anyway..." Synopsis Hinata may not have been allowed to participate in the Miyagi Prefecture Rookie Camp, but he’s determined to learn something from watching on the sidelines as a ball boy! Meanwhile, thanks to the other players at the All-Japan Youth Camp, Kageyama is starting to worry about how he’s interacting with his teammates! Then, with the Spring Tournament looming ever closer, Date Tech arrives at Karasuno for a practice game! Gallery Volume_25_Inner_Cover.png|Inner Cover featuring Takanobu Aone and Kenji Futakuchi Volume_25_Spine.png|Spine cover featuring Kentarō Kyōtani Volume_25_Haruki_Komi.png|A sketch of Haruki Komi Volume_25_Akinori_Konoha.png|A sketch of Akinori Konoha Volume_25_Group_Pic.png|A sketch of Hinata, Koganegawa, Hyakuzawa, and Kunimi. Words_I_Hate.png|In first place of words that Kunimi hates is "Pitiful". Contact_List.png|Koganegawa is happy over his increased contact list after the training camp. Distance_Sliding_Heroine_Debut.png|Tendō gives Hinata an interview and congratulates him on beating Kageyama to the volleyball club room from Chapter 220Chapter 220 Lock-on_Block.png|During the Date Tech Practice Match, Aone and Futakuchi were suppose to have a special "lock-on" block but due to certain reasons it was removed in the magazine version. Furudate drew a sketch of it in the volume. Hinagarasu_Doodle.png|In the early sketches of Chapter 222Chapter 222, Furudate had drawn a small doodle of Hinagarasu next to Obara's foot. Big_Eaters_Championship.png|First place in the Big Eaters Championship is Yasushi Kamasaki from Date Tech, runner-up is Daichi Sawamura from Karasuno followed by Yū Nishinoya from Karasuno. Nishinoya comments that he does his "business" after every meal and starts to talk about the shape before Tsukishima cuts him off. Horrible_Feeling.png|During Chapter 224Chapter 224 when Hinata announced the new "King of the Court" is born to Kageyama, Oikawa gets a bad feeling and feels like he needs to break something. I_screwed_up.png|Furudate gave Kageyama's face expression from Chapter 224Chapter 224 a name which is Kageyama's 'I screwed up' face. Volume_25_Extra_Part.png|Hinata, Koganegawa, and Kindaichi introducing the extra part of the volume. theSilentCourtCover.jpg|The joke movie poster for Director Ennoshita's "The Silent Court" theSilentCourt.jpg|Behind the scenes for The Silent Court Vol 25 eng.jpg|English cover Vol 25 eng back.jpg|English back cover Trivia *In the official English manga release this volume is called "Return of the King." References Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Volume 25 Category:Media